Pressurised containers for dispensing liquid, gaseous or pasty or even powdery media are known in different variations. They are sealed by a valve which, when actuated, permits the discharge of the medium.
The propellant required for the discharge of the medium is, in turn, in gaseous or liquid form. It is further known to form such pressurised containers from sheet metal and to provide said pressurised containers with a cap, via which the medium is discharged. Such a cap may, for example, contain a spray nozzle. The cap is generally made of plastics material and comprises an actuating portion for actuating the dispensing valve. The actuating portion is either formed integrally with the cap and connected thereto via a film portion or is even a separate component.
The dispensing channel is connected to the dispensing valve and guided through the dispensing head. It is optionally a component of the cap and/or the actuating portion.
It is also known to receive a medical preparation in such pressurised containers in order to apply said preparation at suitable points, for example a so-called liquid plaster, a disinfection means or the like. Frequently, it is also important that the discharged fluid is applied on a predetermined limited surface. An inadvertent actuation of the actuating portion for dispensing the liquid on undesirable application points is intended to be avoided.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a dispensing head made of plastics for a pressurised container receiving a pressurised free-flowing medium, in which an inadvertent actuation of the actuating portion may be prevented.